Shattered Glass
by mcsi
Summary: As a blast on gunfire bursts through the lab, Mac and his team dive for cover, but will all members rise from the destruction and bed of broken glass?


I thought it was just an ordinary day at the lab when it happened. Mac and I walked to work together, stopping to get coffee, as always, on our way to work; something to keep us going for the day. We laughed, and he offered me his arm as he strode through the busy New York streets, and he offered his body for protection as the idiots of the city flew past us, and as business men bustled around, having no care for the people they were pushing out of the way. I was on edge though, as Mac was being stalked, his life endangered by a psycho ex-con who was after Mac and his former partner. I didn't expect the moment we shared in the elevator to our floor; as he held me and promised that everything would be okay. And he was so sincere, and with his blue eyes burning holes into my soul, I nodded, and for a second I believed him.  
Not a minute before it happened I had made a major breakthrough on a case I had been working on for weeks. With euphoria I turned to where I knew Mac's office was, holding the prize evidence up like a trophy, when the world shattered around me. Bullets tore through the glass and fragments flew through the air, slicing through everything around it. The last thing I remember was trying to hide the evidence in my lab coat, for fear of it being compromised and screaming for Mac as I noticed his office was the target.

Danny:

The only emotion I could feel was fear. Fear dancing through my veins as I remembered what happened last time I had been in, and survived a gun blast like this. It went on and on, as I hid under the lab table, anxious to hide from the bullets swirling past me and avoid the nasty cuts caused by bits of flying glass. It went on forever, but finally, as I knelt in a pile of broken glass, it stopped and I stumbled to my feet, desperate to find my wife and cousin in law, both who worked in the lab with me.  
My breath left my throat as I saw her lying there, bleeding profusely, and laying on a patch of shattered glass, covered in her own blood. "Joanna!" I remember shouting, falling to my knees next to her body, ignoring the stinging from my knees on the glass. Her eyes barely flickered open, and I screamed for a medic, trying desperately to stop the blood flowing from the gash in her stomach and the severe cut running down the side of her head. After the paramedics came and at least attempted to stabilise her I had to take photos. I felt sick to the stomach as I shot a series of photos of her beautiful, yet disfigured body lying there in a pool of her own blood and broken glass. I had to find Lindsay, to find Mac, inform them of the horror, of Anna's injury, but I couldn't move from the room of horror; of broken glass and blood as they loaded on onto the stretcher and prepared to take her away. The paramedic said she was critical, and I screamed with frustration, and ran to find my wife.

Lindsay:

I was petrified; as Mac held me in his arms all I could think of was the last time I was in the middle of a gun fire blast; my husband became temporarily paralysed from the waist down. My husband and my cousin were both in the lab, and all my close friends too, and I was panicked beyond belief. Danny found me, screaming my name, panicked that I had been injured, much like he was last time; and then dropped the bomb on me. I couldn't fathom what he was telling me, I wanted to deny it, but the blood that covered Danny illustrated that he was telling the truth.  
There was nothing we could do for Joanna except process the scene and try and figure out who did this to our lab. The flash of the camera's reminded me of the constant flash of the bullets exploding around me, and drops of blood fractured my heart as I thought of Anna, fighting for her life in a cold hotel room, surrounded by people she didn't know.  
Jo approached us, desperate to know if anyone was injured. I felt like a piece of glass was lodged in my throat from the attack as I tried to tell her about Anna, thankfully Danny managed to spit the words out, and shock twisted Jo's face into a frown. She knew she had to tell Mac the news about the young girl he cared so much about; beautiful Anna, the 22 year old detective who changed his life right from the start, was now fighting for her own. Jo nodded silently, laying a hand on my shoulder for an ineffective attempt at comfort, and walked out of the shattered room.

Mac:

The debilitating sadness of hearing of Anna critical condition a she fought for her life only fuelled on the rage bubbling inside of me. I swore then and there that I was going to find out who did my lab and injured Anna so horrifically and take them, and anyone else with even the slightest involvement in this crime down, and hard. My heart was breaking, my hands shook as I processed my shattered crime lab, and yelled into the phone, trying to find answers. I didn't trust myself as I stormed into an abandoned building floor, brandishing a gun I wouldn't hesitate to use. I had never felt this way before, my blood was boiling, but the sadness I felt was heart wrenching.

By the end of the night, justice was served, and I'd killed two people, been in a car crash and lost my friend and former partner. My lips bore dints into my chapped lips, as I sat with my head in my hands, shaking as I came to term with the events of the day. I had always hid my emotions from the team, unloaded them onto Anna who so beautifully comforted me, holding me in her arms, and kissing my nose. I felt lost, like I had no one, even though I was surrounded by a team who cared about me, but I felt empty, my heart was shattered like the glass in my lab. Don was yelling into a mobile phone, demanding information and I heard her name mention. I stumbled to my feet, as Don slammed his flip phone shut, hiding it in his pocket.


End file.
